


One Hour in a Hotel Room

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna miss the motorcade. It's better the second time around.</p>
<p>
  <i>He frowns. ‘We were together last time.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘I mean “together” as in I don’t have to make you close your eyes while I take my shirt off,’ she says patiently, and then, to illustrate, takes her shirt off.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour in a Hotel Room

‘This isn’t meant to happen anymore,’ Josh says, slamming the hotel room door behind him. Well, he attempts to slam it; in fact, it’s one of those slow, heavy doors, and he glares at it like it’s insulted him personally.

‘I don’t think it was meant to happen ever,’ Donna replies, kicking off her shoes, tossing her bag down and heading into the bathroom. 

‘You don’t think after last time there should be some kind of protocol in place?’ he asks. ‘Something like—I don’t know—counting the number of people in your car and making sure it corresponds to the number of people you’re supposed to have in the car?’

‘I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation,’ she says, far more chipper, Josh feels, than someone who’s been abandoned and then drenched has any business being as she comes back into the main room. ‘Feel this towel. Isn’t it soft?’

‘It’s—’ Josh reaches out and pats the proffered towel absently. ‘Yeah, that’s pretty soft. Anyway—’

‘We should get towels like this,’ Donna says, not bothered that he doesn’t seem to share her enthusiasm, flipping her hair forward and beginning to vigorously rub it dry.

‘We can do that if we ever get home,’ he mutters. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls his shoes and socks off, grimacing at the uncomfortable dampness.

She rolls her eyes, equal parts entertained and exasperated. ‘We’ll get home. They’re literally coming back for us right now, Josh; they’ll be here in less than an hour.’

‘Yeah, but other than that it’s exactly like last time,’ he says. He stands and puts his socks over the radiator, though he knows it’s probably a pointless endeavor. ‘Right down to the torrential rainstorm—which came out of nowhere, by the way.’

She straightens up, squeezing at the ends of her hair, and gives him an incredulous smile. ‘You think the weather is spiting you?’

‘It wouldn’t surprise me,’ he says grumpily, reaching into the bathroom for a towel of his own. ‘Those agents and I are going to be having words.’

‘Don’t be mean,’ she tells him.

‘I’m gonna be mean.’

Donna finishes wringing the excess water out of her hair and throws the towel onto the bed. ‘You know,’ she says, ‘there are other ways this is different to last time.’

‘Yeah? Like what?’

‘For one thing, we’re together.’

He frowns. ‘We were together last time.’

‘I mean “together” as in I don’t have to make you close your eyes while I take my shirt off,’ she says patiently, and then, to illustrate, takes her shirt off.

Josh clears his throat. ‘You know, I have to point out that we don’t have a change of clothes.’

‘No,’ she says.

‘Are you trying to seduce me so I’ll be less pissed at about being abandoned in the middle of nowhere?’

Donna smiles. ‘Also because you’re hot when you’re damp. Is it working?’

‘No,’ he says, eyes on her breasts.

Her smile broadens and she unzips her skirt. ‘Liar.’

‘Fine, the seduction part, maybe, but you gotta admit this was kind of a blunder.’

‘A blunder that gave us an hour alone in a hotel room,’ she points out.

He nods. ‘It did do that.’

‘Hours alone have been hard to come by recently.’

‘It hasn’t been that long,’ he says.

‘I’m just trying to construct a solid argument.’

‘Mmhm; take the rest of your clothes off.’

She pushes her skirt down over her hips, steps out of it and reaches for him, hands sliding up into his damp hair. ‘So my argument worked?’

‘You’re very persuasive,’ he mumbles as he kisses her, first settling his hands on her waist, spreading his fingers over her bare skin, then wrapping his arms around her.

Donna sighs and tugs his shirt from his pants. ‘Hey,’ she says, parting from him briefly, ‘these clothes are going to be a pain to put back on; maybe we shouldn’t—I’m kidding!’ she assures him, amused, when he makes a little noise of protest.

‘Very funny.’ He undoes his shirt from the top while she works from the bottom, and when their fingers meet he takes hold of her hand, taking a couple of steps backward to the bed and flopping back onto it, pulling her down on top of him. 

‘The sheets are soft too,’ Donna says, spreading her legs either side of his. ‘We should ask where they’re from.’

‘Could you stop with the—window shopping?’ Josh asks, voice strained as she bumps her pelvis against his erection.

Donna places her hands either side of his head and leans forward. ‘I’m teasing,’ she whispers, as though she’s divulging a great secret.

‘Well, are you done?’ he asks.

‘Maybe,’ she says, moving her mouth a little closer to his. ‘Almost.’ 

She squeaks in surprise when he closes the distance himself, sitting up and kissing her and reaching around her back to unhook her bra. He topples them sideways onto the bed and rolls her under him. ‘You’re right,’ he sighs, ‘it has been too long.’

‘I’m so glad to have brought you around,’ she says, and then moans as he lowers his head to close his mouth around her left nipple, biting down gently. ‘God, Josh,’ she breathes, arching up against him, her fingers gripping his hair.

He makes a needy sound and presses his nose into her breast, her soft skin a contrast to the hard little peak under his tongue. He runs a hand down over her hip and slips his fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear, rubbing lightly through her coarse curls before pushing her underwear down, leaving her to kick it off entirely. He moves his mouth down to her stomach, but Donna tugs insistently at his hair, urging him back.

‘Time, Josh.’

‘We have plenty of time,’ he says, raising his head to peer at her. He smirks at the look she gives him. ‘Fine,’ he agrees, dropping another kiss above her naval and getting up off the bed, taking off his pants and boxers. Donna props herself up to watch him and he returns her heated gaze.

‘Enjoying the view?’ he asks hoarsely. ‘’Cause I can just stand here—’

She shakes her head. ‘C’mere.’

‘Just saying,’ he continues, as he climbs back onto the bed and carefully kneels between her thighs, circling his thumb around her clit, ‘I was enjoying the view, too.’

The first finger he slides inside her elicits a soft sigh, the second a whimper while her hands clutch at the duvet.

‘Still am,’ he whispers, fingers moving in shallow thrusts.

She gasps, ‘ _Josh_ ,’ and he withdraws his fingers from her, strokes them over his cock and shuffles forward, widening his stance and hooking her thighs over his and pushing slowly inside her.

It’s overwhelming and he has to close his eyes for a moment, managing a strained ‘Okay?’ as he leans forward and braces his arms either side of her waist.

‘Yes,’ she mutters, and then says it louder when he draws his hips back and thrusts into her again. 

She digs her feet into the mattress, seeking purchase so she can push back, falling into a rhythm with him. She moans and Josh lets out a soft little grunt with every stroke of his cock inside her, his eyes on her breasts as they bounce in time with his movements.

‘Are they, like, hypnotic boobs, or something?’ she asks breathlessly after a while, amused as she takes in his slack-jawed expression.

Josh lets out a choked laugh. ‘It’s possible.’

‘Well, that’s a useful trick,’ she says. She licks the tip of her index finger and pinches her nipple, lingering and deliberate, squeezing her muscles around him and biting her lip at the sound he makes. 

He watches her trail her fingers all the way down to stroke her clit, and with a groan, he slides his hands under her back, changing their angle in a way that makes her shout his name. It only takes a little more time and her grazing the nails of her other hand over his thigh for him to topple, as if in slow motion, into orgasm. Immediately he puts his fingers between her legs either side of hers, and Donna cries out, ‘God, yes, _yes_ —’ and trembles silently, nails digging into his skin, when together they touch in just the right way to make her come as well.

She feels him withdraw from her and collapse on the bed beside her, though it’s a moment before she can summon the energy to roll over and put her arm across his waist.

‘An excellent way to spend our time,’ she murmurs, kissing his mouth softly, and he gives a hum of assent.

They lie there as their breathing returns to normal, exchanging lazy kisses and caresses, and he’s feeling his eyelids begin to droop when the phone by the bed rings.

‘The agents must be at reception,’ Donna says.

Josh scowls. ‘Already?’

‘What’s that, now?’ she asks, propping herself up on one elbow.

‘Shut up,’ he says, reaching over to grab the phone. ‘Yeah?’

She cleans up in the bathroom and then goes about retrieving their clothes and dressing as he talks to the agent, sticking her tongue out at him when she hears him say, ‘Nah, really, don’t worry about it. The time passed pretty quickly,’ and stifling a laugh when he continues, ‘We were talking campaign strategy, yeah.’ He budges off the bed at her urging as she begins to strip the bedding back. ‘Yeah, we’ll be down in two minutes,’ he says, before hanging up the phone. 

‘I feel kind of bad that they have to change the sheets,’ he says, tugging off a pillowcase.

‘Two people booking a hotel room for an hour? I’m hoping they were already planning on changing the sheets.’

‘Sure, I just meant they’re supposed to get a little more use.’

‘Well, they got some use, right?’ she asks, gathering all the linen and putting it in the bath, calling through to him, ‘Would’ve been tragic, really, if they’d changed them and we hadn’t so much as sat down.’

‘We did a good thing here,’ he agrees, pulling on his boxers and pants and reaching for his shirt.

‘Hey,’ Donna says, coming out of the bathroom, ‘how do I look?’

Josh kisses her. ‘Kinda rumpled. Hot.’

‘Josh.’

‘You look fine,’ he assures her, and nods toward the door. ‘Shall we?’

‘Are you going to be nice?’ she asks him.

‘Yeah,’ he says. ‘And also I’m gonna encourage them to get us home as fast as possible.’

She grins. ‘Good idea.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always very welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
